


Welcome Home

by Umihami (JinxxyMinxxy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Reader-Insert, Thighs, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxxyMinxxy/pseuds/Umihami
Summary: Reader comes home drunk and teases Asahi a bit too much...
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/You
Kudos: 89





	Welcome Home

Asahi hadn’t heard the faint clicking of the door unlocking over the sound of the volleyball game he was currently watching on tv, your voice slightly startling him as he turned around to look towards the archway that led out of the living room and into the corridor he could currently hear you stumbling around in.

“____, Are you alright?” His voice was laced with worry, he knew you had gone out with friends for your monthly game night but by the sound of your stumbling footsteps he was sure a few drinks had been involved in the fun.

There was no response from your end and his worry grew, he was about to get up from the couch to check on you before he saw you peek your head around the corner, a sideways grin plastered on your lips as you swayed over to him.

“Ahh Welcome h--” before he was able to welcome you home you were crawling into his lap with a giggle.

“I missed you~” Each word was followed by a soft peck from his cheek trailing to his lips.

He felt like he was going to get intoxicated just by the smell of alcohol wifting off of you, he was a bit concerned about how you even managed to get home if you smelt this strongly of alcohol, that was until he realized the scent seemed to be mainly coming from the damp fabric of your shirt.

“____, How much did you have to drink?” His question amplified by the way his brows furrowed as he poked at the damp spot on your chest, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he looked up from your chest to see a pout on your face.

“Azu! Don’t be mean,” he could practically hear the pout coating your every word as you continued, “It wasn’t that much, besides I spilled most of it…” your words trailed off as your cheeks flush at the memory.

You had gotten too excited over your victory in monopoly and in the process spilled the rest of your drink all over yourself, opting to continue playing another round instead of borrowing a shirt from your friends, although you were doubtful they’d have given you one since they seemed to be sore about their loss.

Asahi only seemed to let out a quiet sigh at your response, “Maybe you should change and go to bed, you can take--” His words were cut off by the whine you let out, “But I’m not tired Azu!”

You still had a pout gracing your features and he was starting to miss the sight of the lopsided grin you’d given him when you came home, “A-alright how about you go change at least?”

His eyes were drawn to your lips and then to the curve of your neck as you hummed in response, tilting your head in thought of his suggestion.

“Alright~” That lopsided grin was back on your face, but this time it seemed to hold a bit of mischief as you stood up in front of him.

He didn’t expect you to agree so easily, normally you tended to be a bit more childish when you drank. What he hadn’t realized was that you weren’t exactly complying with him, but he quickly realized it when you began to give him a makeshift show as you stripped right in front of him.

He intended to say something, anything really, but his eyes were caught by the way your body arched towards him as you pulled your shirt over your head. He could feel the heat creeping down his spine as it settled in the pit of his stomach, his eyes felt glued to your fingers as he watched them undo the buttons on your jeans, his gaze following your hands down your thighs before you stood up straight to kick off your pants, slightly stumbling in the process as his hands quickly reached out to steady you.

One on your hip and the other placed against your stomach to keep you from falling forward as you giggled at the mixed emotions dancing around on his face, concern mixed with a hint of lust as he tried to clear his mind.

Whatever thoughts he was having were quickly cleared as you tossed your bra over his head, a soft thud almost drowned out by your chuckling told him it had landed on the floor behind the couch. With the loss of your bra you were in nothing but your panties now, Asahi became increasingly more aware of the fact as he realized both of his hands were settled over the waistband of them.

“Azu~” Your hips wiggling with the sound of his name, the sway giving a slight bounce to your breasts as he tried not to stare at them, instead trying his best to make eye contact with you.

“Take them off for me~” He swore he forgot how to breathe the minute the words left your lips, his eyes widening as you stared down at him with a smile, he could see the lust floating around in your eyes as they met his own.

“I-uh I think that’s good enough,” He felt like he was choking on his words as he tried to reign back his own lust filled intentions, “Your uh...shirt was the only part still damp anyway.”

“Azu, you’re no fun,” your pout had returned as your voice was laced with a childish tone, your hands were placed on each of his shoulders as you pushed him back against the couch, taking back your seat from earlier as you straddled his thigh.

“Fine then gimme your shirt,” each word emphasized by a tug on his t-shirt which in turn emphasized the bounce of your breasts, which at the moment seemed to have captured all of his attention until you were obscuring his vision by helping him out of his shirt yourself.

He thought he’d finally be able to calm down as he watched you slip the oversized t-shirt over your head, taking one last glance of your bare torso as his eyes wandered.

However, he was highly mistaken, the thin fabric of his old t-shirt clung snuggly to the shape of your breasts, the old karasuno highschool logo faded and worn but seemed to settle perfectly over your heart. Your nipples painfully obvious to him as he tried not to stare, the thin white fabric barely hiding their color as he let his eyes travel further down your body to avert his gaze.

His attempt only had him stifling a groan at the sight of your thighs squeezed around his own, his t-shirt barely long enough to cover your panties making it seem as if you weren’t wearing any at all, and suddenly a part of him regretted not helping you out of them earlier.

The longer he watched your thighs squeeze into his the more he thought he might’ve been the one intoxicated, his head felt like he was in a daze as his hands wandered to your thighs, gripping them as if his life depended on it.

Before he could do anything though your pouting was back, “Azu~ You’re being mean,” your whining slightly stifled as you leaned into him, your face burying into his neck as your arms wrapped around him so you could play with his hair, twirling strands on your fingers as you continued, “You're not gonna ask me if I had any fun?”

His head felt numb as every word you spoke ghosted around his ear in a hot breath. He’d almost forgotten your question completely with the feeling of your chest pressed into his, the image of your body muddling up his own words causing them to get lost in his throat.

“I- uh um did-how was it?” The question felt entirely incoherent as it left his lips but the way your hands kept tugging lightly at his hair as you ran your fingers through it had his head spinning.

“It was fun! I was happy to see everyone again but,” he felt his heart stop as you began to roll your hips, essentially grinding yourself onto his thigh as you voice changed from a pout to one mixed with need and lust, “I kept thinking about you Azu~”

Your face was flushed from the alcohol as you leaned back to look at him, but it was nothing compared to the blush adorning his.

“You know you're really mean Azu,” a mischievous smile had replaced your pout as you continued to grind on his thigh, the feeling sending a shiver of pleasure up your spine as you gasped out, “I couldn’t focus at all and lost almost all of the games we played.”

The pout in your voice didn’t match the lustful look playing across your features, in his haze he couldn’t quite figure out if you were teasing him or if you actually thought he was mean.

“S-sorry--” He was groaning out an apology as you tugged at his hair, pulling it hard enough to send a shiver through his body as the pleasure settled into his hardening cock. His mind was too blank to try a proper apology as you lips met his neck, licking a stripe over his Adam's apple before nibbling at the more sensitive parts.

Each nip leading up his neck before you began placing soft kisses across his jaw until your lips finally melted into his, your mouth parting in a moan as you finally found the right rhythm in your hips.

He took no time in claiming the opportunity, giving him slight control of the current situation as he slipped his tongue in your mouth, he could taste the alcohol in every crevice of your mouth as his tongue began to intertwine with yours.

His own groans from your hands tugging into his hair mixed with your moans as his hand settled on your hips, using his strength to help you grind down harder on his thigh bringing you closer to your orgasm as pleasure began to spark through you.

However, no matter how close you got to the edge you just couldn’t seem to fall, the frustration leaving your lips in a whine as you pulled away from Asahi. Both of your faces were flushed, pink tinting your cheeks as you both tried to catch your breaths.

Your legs felt like jello almost as you stood up, “What’s wro--” Asahi’s words cut off as he watched you slip out of your panties, having a much easier time taking them off then when you took off your pants.

“Azu~” His name felt like a sin coming from your lips, a sing-song pattern in your voice adding in making the lust coating it obvious, “Do you mind holding these for me~”

It didn’t quite feel like a question as you held out your panties to him, a bit of confusion crossing his face as he tried to understand what you had in mind as he reached out and grabbed the garment from your grip.

What he hadn’t expected were how soaked they felt with your arousal, nor how wet his thigh suddenly felt as you sat back down continuing your previous rhythm of grinding your soaking wet core onto his thigh.

Suddenly it feels like a switch was flipping inside him, except he couldn't hear himself think over the way you were moaning in his ear, your hands tangled back in his hair as you approach your orgasm again, this time positive you were about to fall over the edge with the way the thin fabric of Asahi’s sweatpants clung to his thigh and gave you the perfect amount of friction against your clit.

One hard squeeze of your thighs around his as you moaned his name had the switch completely flipping inside, discarding the soaked panties you’d given him as he flipped you over, your back pressing into the plush couch as he began to trail rough kisses across the sensitive flesh of your neck.

“Azu,” this time his name came as a whine from your lips instead of a moan “You’re so mean! I was so close!” You kept whining at him as you tried to grind against his thigh that was no longer there.

You could feel yourself clench around nothing at the click of his tongue as he sat up to look down at you, an annoyed expression playing across his features as his hands gripped the back of your thighs.

“You keep saying how mean I am,” each word mixing in with your groans as he begins to lean back down, essentially pushing your knees nearly parallel with your shoulders, “So I’ll show you how mean I can be.” The last few words emphasized as he slammed his cock into you, he’d planned to go slow before all of your teasing had riled him up, now he was lost in a relentless lust as he pounded into you.

You were sure you’d have bruises on the back of your thighs at how tight his grip was, but this position gave him perfect access to that sweet spot deep inside of you as he set a hard and fast pace slamming into your cunt.

“Fuck--” his voice felt caught in his throat as he groaned out, “____, you’re so fucking tight.”

Your own voice was completely lost, a plea of apologies and curses of pleasure coating your moans as you tried to adjust to his width and abusive pace. Each slap of his hips against yours felt like it would make you see stars as you dug your nails into his biceps trying to ground yourself.

However, there wasn’t much grounding you could do as the head of his cock kissed at your cervix with each thrust, every time his hips pulled out his cock was sliding against your g-spot sending a bolt of pleasure through your entire body like electricity.

You seemed to lose control of your body, you were nothing but a incoherent mess underneath him as he seemed to have his way with you, the sound of his cock thrusting in and out of your tight cunt as his hips slapped against yours filled the room with lewd sound as you gasped for air.

You finally seemed to regain enough of your voice to moan out to him, “A-Azumane--” his pace only getting more relentless at the sound of his name, “I’m close--” Your words getting cut off as he let go of your thigh to wrap a hand around your throat, his grip blurring your vision as you finally fell over the edge and came undone on his cock.

His pace didn’t stop though, but it did begin to stutter as you tightened around him, it felt like a vice around his cock as he groaned out your name before he pumping into you as his own orgasm hit him, completely filling your cunt to the brim as you felt it begin to leak out.

It took everything in him not to just collapse on top of you as he pulled out, taking a moment to catch his breath as he looked you over, the both of you a sweaty mess as your chests heaved trying to fill your lungs with oxygen, finally his gaze wandered down to your leaking cunt as he took a second to watch his cum drip out of you.

A groan leaving his lips at the sight before he was pulling you up, putting you both in a position where you were laying on top of him as he laid with his back pressed into the couch and his eyes closed.

“I love you Azu~” his eyes snapped open at your words, you looked completely fucked out of it as you brushed hair out of his face.

“I love you too,” he almost felt like apologizing but he let it hang in the back of his throat as you laid your head on his chest and seemed to finally relax.

**Author's Note:**

> This totally didn’t make me suffer for a week trying to write 850 words only to start over from scratch and produce this within a few hours.....


End file.
